A Espera de um Herói
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Lois ainda sonha com caras usando capas vermelhas.


**Esperando por um herói**

Autora: Leanna

Resumo: Lois ainda tem pesadelos com caras usando capas vermelhas...

Spoiler: logo após Aqua

Considerações: o de sempre. E a musica da vez é Holding Out For a Hero, da Bonnie Tyler. Toca no final de Shrek 2 e se não me engano, em Footloose (quem aki tem mais de 20, lembra do filme ;o) )

_Where have all the good men gone Para onde foram todos os homens bons? _

_And where are all the gods? E onde estão os deuses? _

_Where's the street-wise Hercules Onde está o poderoso Hércules _

_To fight the rising odds? Para lutar contra as crescentes desigualdades _

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Não há nenhum cavaleiro branco sobre seu nobre alazão? _

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need Tarde da noite eu me agito e me reviro e sonho com o que eu preciso_

Lois ainda está um pouco para baixo por causa de Arthur. "Por que não existem mais caras como ele nesse mundo?" ela pensa indo para o quarto de Clark.

LOIS: Um cavaleiro de armadura branca, disposto a lutar pelos fracos e oprimidos. Ou um Hercules moderno... Não sonha, Lane!

Ela disse para si mesma enquanto se preparava para dormir.

LOIS: Tá pedindo demais.

Ela deitou-se e pegou logo no sono.

Horas mais tarde, Lois está chutando as cobertas e se revirando na cama. Seria mais um de seus pesadelos?

_I need a hero Eu preciso de um herói_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Estou esperando por um herói até o final da noite _

_He's gotta be strong Ele tem que ser forte _

_And he's gotta be fast Ele tem que ser rápido _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight E ele tem que ter acabado de voltar da luta _

Uma batalha está acontecendo e Lois está no meio dela. Como foi parar lá ela não faz idéia. Mas como isto é um sonho, pouco importa.

De repente surge um sujeito forte o suficiente para lidar com dez oponentes de uma só vez. Rápido o bastante para escapar em segundos de tiros e outros ataques surpresa. E tudo o que Lois pode ver é... Uma capa. Vermelha.

_I need a hero Eu preciso de um herói _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light Estou esperando por um herói até a luz da manhã _

_He's gotta be sure Ele tem que ser seguro _

_And it's gotta be soon Ele tem que ser breve _

_And he's gotta be larger than life E ele tem que ser maior que a vida _

Ele parece seguro de si, surgindo na hora exata. E parece ser invencível. Mas uma capa vermelha e alguns relances rápidos é tudo o que Lois Lane pode ver. E isso não a agrada nem um pouco!

_Somewhere after midnight Em algum lugar depois da meia-noite _

_In my wildest fantasy Na minha fantasia mais selvagem _

_Somewhere just beyond my reach Em algum lugar além do meu alcance _

_There's someone reaching back for me Há alguém também tentando me alcançar _

_Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat Correndo no trovão e nascendo com o calor _

_It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet Será preciso um Super Homem para me tirar do chão _

O relógio digital no criado mudo ao lado da cama de Clark marca meia-noite. Lois ainda está sonhando, mas agora não se agita mais na cama.

Ela pode sentir que o tal sujeito sabe da sua presença ali.

Do nada Lois se viu em um lugar familiar. Seu carro. Em uma estrada molhada do Kansas. Um raio atinge o carro que descontrolado vai de encontro a um milharal.

Um rapaz levanta-se, nu, de onde parece ter acabado de cair outro raio.

Hospital de Smallville. O mesmo rapaz acabou de erguer Lois como se ela fosse leve como uma pluma.

_I need a hero Eu preciso de um herói_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Estou esperando por um herói até o final da noite _

_He's gotta be strong Ele tem que ser forte _

_And he's gotta be fast Ele tem que ser rápido _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight E ele tem que ter acabado de voltar da luta _

Lois está de volta ao local da batalha do começo de seu sonho. O que vê agora são os destroços do que restou da batalha. E o tal sujeito forte, rápido e misterioso emergindo em meio a fumaça que se ergue sobre o campo de batalha.

_I need a hero Eu preciso de um herói _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light Estou esperando por um herói até a luz da manhã _

_He's gotta be sure Ele tem que ser seguro _

_And it's gotta be soon Ele tem que ser breve _

_And he's gotta be larger than life E ele tem que ser maior que a vida _

O sol da manhã começa a clarear levemente o local. O sujeito está se aproximando, altivo. Apesar de ainda não conseguir ver nitidamente seu rosto, Lois pode sentir sua presença se aproximando.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Aonde as montanhas se encontram com os céus _

_Out where the lightning splits the sea No lugar onde os raios dividem o oceano _

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me Eu juraria que tem alguém me observando de algum lugar _

Lois acordou. Já é de manhã. Ela desceu as escadas e foi direto para a cozinha. Mas a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada ainda a perseguia.

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain Através do vento, do frio, da chuva_

_And the storm and the flood e da tempestade e do dilúvio_

_I can feel his approach Eu posso sentir sua aproximação _

_Like the fire in my blood Como o fogo no meu sangue _

_(Like the fire in my blood...) (Como o fogo no meu sangue...)_

_(Like the fire in my blood...) (Como o fogo no meu sangue...)_

_(Like the fire in my blood...) (Como o fogo no meu sangue...)_

Está tudo escuro do lado de fora, e um repentino frio se instaurou na cidade graças a uma forte chuva. Lois pegou uma xícara de café fresco e começou a vagar pela cozinha, ainda de pijamas. A chuva cai forte do lado de fora, e dentro de casa não há ninguém. Isso a deixou ainda mais desconfiada. Ainda pode sentir que alguém se aproxima. Será que ainda é tudo um sonho?

E a sensação aumenta conforme ela se aproxima da porta dos fundos.

_I need a hero Eu preciso de um herói_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Estou esperando por um herói até o final da noite _

_He's gotta be strong Ele tem que ser forte _

_And he's gotta be fast Ele tem que ser rápido _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight E ele tem que ter acabado de voltar da luta _

De repente em um estrondo a porta se abriu. Com o susto, Lois deixou a xícara de café se espatifar no chão.

LOIS: Droga, Smallville!

CLARK (DEBOCHADO): Te assustei?

LOIS: Nem um pouco.

Tentado disfarçar que levou um tremendo susto, Lois abaixou-se para juntar os cacos espalhados pelo chão. Clark deixou em um canto o monte de lenha que trazia nas mãos e rapidamente foi ajudar Lois. De relance ela viu a lenha no chão e achou incrível que ele pudesse carregar tudo aquilo sozinho.

LOIS: Deixa isso comigo. Vai se trocar. Tá molhando a casa toda!

CLARK (SARCASTICO): 'Brigado por se preocupar se vou pegar um resfriado.

LOIS: Vaso ruim não quebra.

Lois deu um sorriso cínico, e Clark prontamente devolveu na mesma moeda. Então ele levantou-se e foi trocar suas roupas molhadas, deixando Lois cuidando da bagunça na cozinha.

_I need a hero Eu preciso de um herói _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light Estou esperando por um herói até a luz da manhã _

_He's gotta be sure Ele tem que ser seguro _

_And it's gotta be soon Ele tem que ser breve _

_And he's gotta be larger than life E ele tem que ser maior que a vida _

Subindo as escadas, Clark parou por um momento e notando que Lois estava distraída, usou sua visão de calor para ascender a lareira da sala. Então ele continuou seu caminho até o quarto, com a estranha sensação de dever cumprido.

Fim

Tem um trecho da música _"it´s gonna take a Superman to **sweep me off my feet**"_ que é meio complicado de traduzir, então aki vai a tradução literal.

Sweep (someone) off (their) feet:

-convencer rapidamente alguém;

-fazer alguém se apaixonar repentinamente

- erguer alguém no ar

A 2ª e a 3ª não são a cara do nosso casal predileto?


End file.
